Desire
by Happy-go-lucky-chick
Summary: Scourge wants the beautiful Amy Rose to be his Queen of Anti-Meobius, weather she likes it or not. REMAKE FOR MY PREVIOUS SCOURGE/AMY FANFICS.
1. The king of AntiMeobius

**A/N:** I'm back! And I hope everyone has a lovely holiday, Merry Christmas to you al!l :D so.. I have been looking back at my previous fics and I realized how badly I want to remake my Amy/Scourge story. I'm sorry to say that I probably will not be completing the Shattered Love sequel, perhaps if someone would like to carry on with it then that would be great? I'm not sure how that works though, I'm thinking of deleting them. Thank you all for your great feedback, I love you all.

**A/N:** I'm very happy to be posting my first story since FOREVER on this day because today is actually my Bday :D so this makes me very happy. I was thinking of making a Christmas fic, but no good ideas came to mind, however this story somewhat takes place around christmas so I hope that helps a bit. I hope you enjoy it.

**Title:** Desire

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, hmm but maybe if I wait a few seconds I will...DARN IT! Fine I don't own it.

* * *

><p>Her eyes shot open and she was now staring straight up, watching her ceiling fan twirl continuously. Deep breathes wore down a bit. Her body shivered, she pulled the blankets over her body then turned her head slightly to see the clock.<p>

3:30 AM

She glared out her window, which let in a faint stream of light. The city of Moebius was silent at this hour, except that of the few crickets she could hear, chirping away.

She sighed. "Another nightmare," she mumbled to herself, still thinking of the images she just witnessed a minute ago. Her eyebrows narrowed, picturing him was not what she wanted in her mind right now. She needed to focus on important things, things like school, life, anything! As long as it wasn't him.

She sighed again, debating on whether or not to go back to sleep. But she needed all the rest she could get for school tomorrow. Her eyes then began to drift off…

"_Amy_…"

Her eyes closed.

"Amy!"

She blinked, Did she just hear someone calling her? The voice was familiar, but she hoped it was not who she thought it was. She shot up, now sitting straight on her bed, and looked around her dark room, feeling uncomfortable, as if there was someone there watching her.

"Who's there…" she said, trying not to let the fear show in her voice.

"Guess who."

The fur on her back rose, she'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Show yourself, coward" she demanded, now fed up with this silly nonsense of his. Why was he always so bothersome? And so early in the morning! She did not have time for this.

She gasped when he suddenly appeared on her bed, sitting lazy and gazing at her with his bright blue eyes. He wore a black leather jacket with red and orange flames decorating the arms, and his usual shiny red shades, held up over his eyes.

_I knew it_, she though, glaring heatedly at him, while he gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Oh Amy, You have no idea how much I've missed you and that pretty little face of yours."

She scowled, "get off of my bed, and get out of my room!"

He frowned "What's wrong love, aren't you glad to see me?

_Was he serious? _

"How did you get in my house!"

He chuckled before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a warp ring, he swung it around his finger playfully. Amy glared harder at him. _Man, do I hate those things!_

"Are you ready to come home my dear, I even took the time to decorate my castle for your arrival, and a giant feast awaits us."

He began to stand up, his green and black shoes landing on her pink carpet ground. Amy leaped out of bed in an attempt to escape the room, she dashed to the door but was caught by the arm and thrown back down to the bed, rather harshly.

Scourge pinned her down, watching her with amusement as she struggled beneath him. She opened her mouth to scream but failed to do so as he roughly slapped a hand against her mouth.

"I wouldn't…" he said dangerously. "Are you trying to wake up mommy and daddy? If they come in here and see me I doubt things will go down nicely."

Her eyes widened a bit, and she continued to try and free herself, Scourge rolled his eyes.

"All the wonderful things you could receive if you came with me Amy. Jewelry, clothes, you would live in the finest castle in all of Anti-Moebius, with yours truly. You would never have to worry about all the crap and drama that goes on around here, you would never have to worry about a thing in _my _world. In my world you could get whatever you wished Amy, your life would be perfect and yet you refuse to give up this petty mortal life, all to be with your so called _family,_ who ground you, give you rules, and expect you to not date until your 20?"

Amy gasped at his last sentence, how did he know that her parents said that? Talk about stalker!

"Do you honestly think I care about all of your fancy living talk! I'm never going to Anti-Moebius with you, I hate you! and you can't make me!" she smiled and continued "I know you can't bring anyone from Moebius into your parallel universe without the magic of a chaos emerald to do so!"

He growled under his breath then released his grip on her and pulled her toward the wall where he held her firmly against it by her neck. She whimpered, tugging onto his arm.

"You think one little chaos emerald will stop me? Don't be so gullible, my sweet little Rose. I _will _find a way for you to step through the warp ring into my world and when I do, you'll be mine."

He places a hand on her cheek and caressed it gently, easing his grip around her neck. Amy flinched at his touch. "Why do you continue to avoid me when I can provide you with so much Amy, you deserve to live a long graceful life, you were destined to be my queen."

"I am not your queen!"

"Not yet you aren't, but that will all change very soon babe."

His face was now inches from hers, she felts chills hit her spine as he brushed their nosed together. She suddenly was able to move her body again and instantly pushed him away as far and powerful as she could, "Don't call me that! As a matter of fact don't even call me Amy, don't call me anything! stay out of my life you green, repulsive, heartless….."

"SILENCE!" She was then slammed back into the wall with his hand wrapped around her neck, this time using pressure. "How dare you speak my name in vain, I didn't want to rely on violence but your leaving me no choice princess." After that all she could feel was her breathes rapidly decreasing, she struggled, clawing on his arms but it was hopeless. Her face turned pale, he smirked looking down at her. "Surrender Amy, you know things will be very different in the near future, why not make it easy and just give yourself to me, your king."

"You… are…not...my…king!" she managed to choke out.

He narrowed his eyebrows and issued more force, cutting off her air completely. She began to shed tears. "Just surrender already, it isn't that hard."

Amy looked up, about to pass out with defeat in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, Scourge smirked, but before she could speak there was a golden light which filled the entire room. He looked down into his pocket and saw the warp ring glistening its golden beams in every direction. He cursed under his breath before the ring's portal sucked him right back into his homeland of Anti-Moebius. Amy was released and fell onto her carpet floor, holding onto her throat and gasping for air.

She looked up at her clock which now read 4:00, she smiled slightly knowing Scourge wasn't allowed to be in the mortal world for so long, he could only step threw into Moebius for a few minutes before the ring took him back. Thanks to that little law she was safe from his death grip, or even better.

_She was safe from having to surrender to him._

She got up and slowly climbed into bed, pulling the sheets over her body. This had been going on for almost a year, she was confident that Scourge would stop at nothing to take her away from her family. To live in that wretched parallel world known as Anti-Moebius.

It scared her

To everyone else around her there was no such thing as Anti-Moebius, she had tried and tried to tell someone about Scourge, about the Anti world, and about all her assaults with him but no one believed her, especially the part about the parallel world. It was all just a made up story, a fantasy.

_A lie_

She closed her eyes, feeling more tears drip down. If only they knew how real it was, if only _They _themselves has the king of Anti-Moebius numerously stalking them, threatening them or trying to take them away. Then they would know…

Just how real it was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And that completes chapter 1, And now my dears this is the part where you review...


	2. Shadow and Amy

**A/N:** I tried to extend this chapter a little further so I hope you double enjoy it!

**Title:** Desire

**Disclaimer:** Isn't Sega getting tired of owning Sonic? I mean really. If they gave it over to me I'd hook Amy up big time with Scourge! (or most likely Shadow) As well as a few other cute parings, but sadly I do not own it. Hmph.

* * *

><p>Scourge slammed his fist into a mirror, punching a large crack into it and watching it shatter down like a storm. It was an outrage indeed, he had been so close into hearing her surrender and right before he could get what he wanted he was being teleported straight back into his world.<p>

_Dammit!_

He walked into the main room and sat on his thrown, throwing a leg up over the arm rest of the chair and slouching down lazily. There weren't many anti-moebians wondering about, probably ran out after seeing his not so happy expression. Everyone knew better than to upset their king, especially when he was in such a terrible mood. He groaned, he got anything he desired in his world, anything he found pleasing he took. He had everything he could ever wish for.

_Except Lovely Amy Rose_

And oh how he longed for her presence. He hated this Castle, sure he was the king and everyone obeyed his commands but he would feel so lonely during the countless hours of his royalness. His crown symbolized nothing without a queen by his side. And she was that queen he planned on marrying. His eyes glistened with lust.

Just thinking about it made him furious, and he needed something to calm him down, or _someone_ perhaps. He smirked. Tossing a few of his old prisoners would surly calm his nerves, or atleast a little torture.

He walked through a long hallway of his castle, the walls were decorated with beautiful paintings and stoned waterfalls of himself. There were giant windows which let in glistening beams of sunlight. He adjusted his silver plated crown before reaching a door and snapping his fingers, noting the guards to let him through, which they obediently did.

He walked in, there was pure darkness until he places his hand upon a lever and gave it a light tug upward. Thousands of candles that were spread in a semi circle around his prisoner lit up, flickering brightly and now covering the dark dungeon in flamy light.

Fiona Fox looked up dreadfully at her captor, a mixture of plead and hatred gleaming in her dark blue eyes. Scourge smiled down at her as he approached her chained, still body.

She stared at him, unable to read his expression, then glared when he stretched a smirk.

"What do you want" she blurted out, knowing Scourge only visited her for torture or to taunt her some more, though this was her first time seeing him in about a month. She figured he had forgotten about her or maybe he had a new toy.

Scourge looked at her with a cute smile and leaned down to her level. "Oh Fiona why the attitude? I'm only visiting my favorite foxy girl to have a little talk, haven't you missed talking to me?"

"Psh, as if one could ever miss _you_, I mean really. I'm doing just fine without you, thank you very much."

"Oh I'm sure you are, and I'm also sure all of your friends from the mortal world are doing just fine without you as well. Ten years, correct? And not a single one has brought up the concern of you, pity."

Fiona tried hard not to show the sadness on her expression, she knew what Scourge was doing, he wanted to see her break down. It was some sick fetish of his to be able to control others with his hurtful words, and she wouldn't let him get what he wanted.

"Lies" she stated.

"Lies huh? Why would they have concern for you when you agreed yourself to come and live with me in the Anti world, you submit yourself to me Fiona, to be my Queen…."

He paused.

"You were in love with me_."_

"You were different in those days and you know it! How could I ever be in love with what you have become to this day, Scourge. You didn't start showing your true colors until I transferred myself into this world permanently." She lowered her head, the horrible flashbacks coming to her mind.

"You disappoint me Fiona, and that is why you must spend your new immortal life in this dungeon for all eternity, you understand that don't you?"

She didn't answer, just lowered her head some more, which angered him. He grabbed her hair and forced her head up, smirking at the sound of her scream.

"Don't think you've gotten rid of me just yet, I've only been shortening my daily visits because I have to give more of my attention to the new future Queen of Anti-Meobius."

Her eyes shot open after hearing that and she gasp softly.

"New Queen?"

Scourge nodded with a smirk, "My lovely Rose. You are nothing compared to what she is, or what she will become." He tugged her hair, making her squeal again.

"Sadly she cannot be with us at the moment."

"Scourge you monster! Leave the girl alone, of all the women you have taken in your disgusting life why do you continue to take more!"

He stared at her for a moment before speaking. "Amy is nothing like the rest of you scum, she is perfect, beautiful, well suited to be by my side as a rule this world."

"Oh please, you say that now but you won't keep your word Scourge. I know you. It won't be long before you seek a new female after you've gotten her to give up her mortal life. You'll get bored with her, and you and I both know what you do to people that bore you."

"Whoever said I planned on getting bored with her? She is far too enchanting to ever become bored with my dear. Or could it be that your…jealous?" he smirked

She gasped. This guy was clearly out of his head if he thought that she, SHE! Of all people could be jealous of another girl who he loved. Just the thought of it was priceless.

"Don't worry my precious Fiona, I may be in love with another but you shall always be my little pet."

"You mean your prisoner."

He chuckled.

"You should be grateful for the gift I have given you. The extent of life itself. Just imagine how old and wrinkly you would look in the mortal world if you hadn't come here. About ten _years_ have passed in the upper dimension, which is the equivalent to ten _days_ here."

She couldn't take it anymore. The tears began to fall quietly from her blue orbs. It was only because she had given up her mortal life why she felt it had not been so long since she left Meobius, in fact it did only feel like a few days, but ten years? She couldn't believe how long it had been since she last seen her family. They had probably stopped looking for her far long ago, moved on with their lives and forgotten about her. She sobbed more and Scourge gazed at her with his greedy eyes, feasting off her sadness which brought him waves of pleasure. And with that he stood up and left her there, feeling satisfied. The big dungeon doors slammed as he left.

* * *

><p>Amy was at the kitchen table, spinning her spoon inside the bowl of cereal that she hadn't touched. She sighed, thinking about last night, and thinking of what would come this night.<p>

_The same thing that happened every night_

Her mother noticed her not eating and walked over to her, stopping at the edge of the table. Amy didn't look up even though she knew her mother was glaring down at her.

"Amy dear you haven't been eating your breakfast lately, and I've noticed you been awfully tired as well, are you not getting enough sleep?"

She kept her gaze on her floating cereal, watching them drift and bounce off of each other as she moved her spoon around. "Not hungry" she mumbled. Her mother sighed.

"You're not going to bring up the Anti-Meobian king again, are you? Or all the fantasy talk about the parallel universe we live under, is that why you aren't sleeping and eating like normal, dear?"

"No"

"Then why"

Amy huffed softly under her breath, of course her mother wouldn't listen or believe her.

_For the hundredth time women, Anti-Meobius is real!_

Oh well, it wasn't anything surprising really, no one could give Amy a honest or trusting anwer about her problem, she had went to the police for support, the fire department, her parents of course, even her teachers. Her mother took her to the doctor once to confirm her daughter was not insane. It was pointless.

"I'm just not hungry is all and I guess all the no sleeping is from me being excited about my...uh, grades! I have been getting awesome grades lately."

Her mother glared at her. "Just don't overdo yourself dear, now go on, before your late for school."

Amy nodded and ran out the door, just in time for the bus.

When she got on the first person she noticed made her blush deeply. There sat Shadow The Hedgehog with his handsome dark spiked layed back in their usual handsome way, with the crimson colored highlights at their tips, and his dazzling red eyes which put butterflies in her stomach. Today he wore a red sweater, probably due to the chill weather lately. Amy straightened her red dress and head band, not wanting to look a fool in front of him. She looked around the bus and realized that the only available sitting spot was Shadow's!

She gasped and stayed quite before shyly taking a seat beside him, he turned his head and saw her, she looked away, her mind racing with happiness.

It took about five minutes to get to school, the other children on the bus could be heard conversating, screaming, tapping, just making all typed of sounds but Amy and Shadow stayed quiet. Amy felt an awkward vibe from the silence, until he smiled at her when they were about to pull in to school.

"Amy right?"

She lifted her head up toward him and raised an eyebrow. "hm?"

"That's your name, Amy, right?"

She nodded, trying not to turn red.

"Don't we have a few classes together? Odd how we never spoke, by the way I'm…"

"Shadow, I know" she finished his sentence, smiling brightly and happy. She thought this day would never come, its felt like forever since she had a crush on him and she could never bring herself to meet him. She couldn't even believe she was talking to him right now!

_Today just could not get any better_

He half smiled back at her and poked out a hand to shake, "I guess I'll see you later in class."

She nodded, "Yea, see you."

The bus came to a stop and everyone lined up to exit, the icy wind slapping their faces as soon as they walked into the open air. Amy wasn't in concern at all about the weather though, in fact she forgot all about the fact that she was shivering in the chill wind as she walked up to her school building. The only thing on her mind was her very first experience of talking to him.

_Shadow the Hedgehog _

Oh how she simply adored the perfect shade of black and red that covered his body, she wanted to snuggle in that fur and make it her bed. She was so busy daydreaming about the incident that she didn't see who was in front of her and bumped into a student.

"Oh my, I'm sorry! Let me help you."

"Nah its fine, don't even worry about it" said the student. Amy looked up and saw that it was Miles who she had knocked down. He was known throughout the school because his parents were famous celebrities, and he had a filthy rich family. He was also Amy's neighbor.

"Oh hey Miles! Didn't see you there, I kind of sorta dazed out."

He finished picking up his things, and looked at Amy sighfuly. "Please, call me _Tails_."

"Oh right, I forgot."

"It's fine."

They giggled before saying goodbye and heading towards their classes. After a normal day of school, it was finally time to go home and Amy couldn't believe at who she was walking back to the bus with. Again she and shadow had sprung up another conversation. Well they _did _have most of their classes together, and they _were_ assigned partners on the next science project, so it _did _make sense for them to walk and discus together, right?

_I cannot believe this is happening!_

"Pretty ironic how we got put together as lab partners, hm?" shadow said, as he and Amy continued walking to the bus.

"Yea, and on the same day that we met too!"

A few girls glared at Amy as she walked by, giving her spiteful glances and whispering things about her in another's ear, they waved at Shadow and greeted him with smiles. They all thought a fine looking hedgehog such as him looked ridiculous being with one such as Amy Rose, though most of them were just jealous and wouldn't admit that. Amy frowned and really felt like getting away from the scene, feeling embarrassed.

Shadow noticed this and narrowed his eyes at the other girls staring at them. He inched himself closer to Amy and their elbows touched slightly, she looked up at him and saw him looking down at her with a friendly smirk, which made her forget all about the other girls and fall back into a love trance.

"Don't worry about them, how about I meet up with you at your house later, so we can get started on that project?"

"Sure!"

It felt like forever but the bus finally made its way up to her neighborhood with its usual steamy halt. She said goodbye to Shadow and walked out, Tails trailed behind her, seeing that it was also his stop too.

"Have a good day?" he asked, with his arms clutched around the straps of his backpack.

"It was amazing!" she answered, nothing but glee in her voice. Tails smiled.

"So Amy, I know its a few days before Christmas and I was, well I was thinking of getting you a gift since we've been friends for so long, and I'm traveling for the holiday so I may not see you for awhile."

Amy looked at him in awe, "Aw Miles! You don't have to get me anything you're so sweet!"

He sighed softly, still smiling. "It's my pleasure Amy, and uh, could you please call me Tails."

Amy smacked her forehead, "right, sorry!"

They said goodbye and walked to their houses.

"I'd better clean that room of mine" she thought, knowing that she'd have a very special visitor today. She smiled, then frowned at the thought of her room, and that's when she found herself thinking about him again.

_Scourge_

She shuddered, _what if he showed up while shadow was here?_

Though that thought quickly left her mind, knowing that Scourge only revealed himself to her when she was alone. However she would sometimes feel his presence watching her at school, or when she was hanging out. He always took the opportunity in stalking her or confronting her when he had the chance. What if he ruined her study moment with Shadow though?

"Maybe I should just…"

_No _

She would not make herself look like a fool, and tell Shadow about the Anti king, and how she'd dealt almost a year fighting for herself over him. It was best just not to bring it up. Play it cool. '_Play it cool, play it cool_…' she thought.

She walked upstairs to her room and looked around, hoping Scourge wasn't waiting for her. She sighed in relief when she saw no one. She began putting her school things down in prepare to re-organize her room, but if only she had looked up, if only she had looked at the small corner of her ceiling, she would have seen a piece of mirror there.

Scourge sat on his thrown, spinning a warp ring in his playful fingers and watching his darling Queen quickly clean up her room through a piece of the magic mirror he had angrily shattered before. He raised an eyebrow, surprised to see her rapidly shoving things in her closet, and if he didn't know any better he would think she was preparing for a visitor.

"Me?" he thought, smirking.

He highly doubted that idea but he would just stick with it for now, he chuckled.

"There, looks all tidy now" said Amy, admiring her hard work. Then there was the sound of the doorbell, and the butterflies flew into her stomach in massive swarms. Scourge growled seeing her leave the room, he didn't like taking his eyes off her, and he was annoying at this visitor who was causing his Amy to bring her attention upon them instead of him.

"How dare they interrupt" he sneered.

When Amy swung open the door she was more than happy to see Shadow standing there, he didn't have his red sweater anymore, just his usual ringed hands and gloves, his white furred chest was exposed and Amy couldn't help but blush, she showed him the way in.

"I'm so glad you made it Shadow, I have everything we need for the project upstairs."

"Nice place" he replied, trailing his crimson eyes around her home. He felt a strange vibe in it though, his expression seemed to turn from happy to odd, and soon Amy couldn't even read his expression. She took a breath, trying not to panic.

_Oh man I hope he doesn't think my house is weird!_

"Uhh would you like a drink or anything to eat in particular?" she offered, wanting him to feel at home.

"Nah I'm fine, let's get that project started."

"right."

She leaded him upstairs to her room, leaned in to open the door and allowed him in. He instantly took in the sight of her pink carpet floor, a small bed in the corner with white fluffy pillows with a red and pink bed sheet. There was a window with pink curtains and her closet was covered in hearted stickers, along her room wall had the letters 'A' 'M' 'Y' written across it.

"Yea I know it looks a little girly but this is it!"

Amy walked up to her bed but Shadow stayed at her door, still taking a good look at her pink room. Scourge glared into the magic mirror shard, he still couldn't see who Amy was standing there talking to because they hadn't walked fully into the room, and it was beginning to piss him off. He wanted that visitor to be punished dearly, if only he could get a good look at who they were.

Shadow took a slight glance upward to Amy's ceiling and noticed something shiny there. His eyes peered a bit, then narrowed.

"Amy, as a matter of fact I think I _could_ use that drink you offered me earlier."

Amy looked at Shadow and smiled, "oh, well then, ok! You stay here and I'll be right back."

He watched her dash back downstairs and then he made his move, he leaped up into the air and grabbed the piece of mirror, making sure to close it in his fist. Scourge glared through his mirror shard, which had now turned pure dark, _how in the world did that happen? _He could have sworn he saw something red and black before the shard turned completely dark on him.

Shadow tightened his fist on the piece of mirror, and soon the pressure cracked it into smaller pieces, and it shattered completely. The remains of it turned into tiny crystal dust, he quickly opened Amy's window and stuck out his hand, watching as they blew away into nothingness.

From Scourge's view there was now no sound or image coming through his mirror, he was sure he heard a crack, and that red and black color… it seemed familiar. He tossed it to the ground, now furious. His precious Rose seemed to _like_ this new visitor, and not in the typical friendly manner. Maybe this visitor was the reason Amy refused to come live with him, after all these years. She had her eye on another and he wouldn't allow that.

_He would never allow that_

He began thinking of a plan, this new stranger was now his new problem, he'd make this guy pay for trying to win his Amy, and he'd make _her_ pay for falling in love with that…that wretched interference. His mind raced with murderous punishments and he evilly cackled, maybe he'd make her watch as he slaughtered this red and black stranger, that would be a nice punishment.

Shadow heard Amy walking back up the stairs, he turned to face the door.

"Here you are, I didn't know what kind of drink you wanted so I just got some lemonade, hope you like it." She extended her arm to hand Shadow the glass, he smiled and took it. He wasn't actually thirsty but he drank anyways. Shadow felt a little concerned, he finished the glass and Amy took it back.

"Amy, you had a piece of mirror on your ceiling, did you know that?"

She looked confused. "A mirror?"

Shadow nodded, "The mirror on your ceiling."

_Is it just me or was there a bit of anger in his voice? _

"I didn't know there was a mirror on my ceiling" as she said that she looked up, but saw nothing except her plain white ceiling. Shadow heard honesty in her answer so he sighed and decided to change the subject.

"Probably just a coincidence, don't worry about it."

She looked at him still a confused but brushed it off and handed him a science book. Still later on while they were working it came back to her mind, _had Scourge put that mirror there? And if not then why was Shadow so concerned about it anyways? _

Amy kept thinking on and off about Scourge, what if he was watching this very moment, watching her and Shadow do their work together, she knew for sure he wouldn't be happy about that. She didn't want to put Shadow in danger, if Scourge planned on attacking Shadow for being around her she would feel utterly guilty. She didn't want Scourge to bring harm to anyone else. She began looking around frantically, her eyes going crazy trying to find any trace of green. Shadow shifted his eyes in her direction and noticed how panicked she seemed.

"You ok?"

"Yup"

"You don't look ok"

"I'm fine!"

"Amy if there's something bothering you…just tell me."

She stared at him, feeling so special that he was worried about her. But still, she wasn't about to bring up the whole fantasy crap. She shook her head, "I'm ok."

She felt him staring at her and felt uncomfortable, she looked away at her clock and saw that many hours had passed by, their project was looking good so far too. Shadow, also noticing the clock, stood up and closed his science book.

"Guess I should get going"

She gasped "You're leaving? Oh right, it's getting pretty late."

Amy knew in the back of her mind that she hated the thought of him leaving, once he exited her home she would be left alone once again, a perfect opportunity for Scourge to make his entrance, as he always did. She felt safe when Shadow was around. Even though she knew her parents would be home from work soon anyways. She packed away their science things for safe keeping until tomorrow, and walked Shadow to the door.

"Thanks so much for coming, see you tomorrow!"

"You too."

She watched him walk away silently, even though she could have shut the door already, she continued to watch him walk down the sidewalk to his block. '_I really wish I didn't have to be here right now' _she thought.

* * *

><p>As shadow trailed his way home he thought of the mirror shard that was on Amy's ceiling, Amy had no idea about it but it seemed odd. He knew that type of mirror, it was no ordinary mirror, and it had the creepy vide of someone watching him. No doubt about it, it was a <em>magic mirror.<em>

He stopped walking and crossed his arms, then sighed.

_Could it be **his** doing?_ Shadow thought. _What on earth would **he** be doing back in this world anyways? He hated mortals after all_. The questions kept coming and there were just no good answers. _And why would he be spying on Amy?_

Shadow gasped and his eyes widened just a bit.

He knew whatever was going on with the king of Anti-Meobius it wasn't good, it was never good. And besides…

If there was anyone who knew Scourge the best, it was Shadow, _his brother_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I really hope I kept everyone in fair character, especially Shadow. Thanks for reading :)

To be continued!


End file.
